


and three hours

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Hinaten + Realizing they have feelings for each other.





	and three hours

On August 14th, when she is 17 years old, Hinata falls in love. No - that’s incorrect. It’s not that she  _falls_  in love, rather, but that she  _realizes_. Tenten is laughing after Kiba takes a spectacular nosedive in his spar with Lee, because for all that they’re jounin they’re still utterly ridiculous, and Hinata watches the way the sun hits her and  _oh_. She’s in love.

Hinata buries her chin in her forehead protector and says nothing.

On September 19th, when she is nineteen years old, Tenten falls in love. The Konoha 11 - 12? 13? Sasuke and Sai seem to be included, but everyone still calls them the Konoha 11 - are having Ichiraku Ramen because that’s the only place that literally everyone agrees on, no matter how crowded it is when all of them are there. Hinata is sitting on Tenten’s left, Neji on Tenten’s right, and Hinata has eaten four bowls of ramen.

She has a little bit of broth on her chin and Tenten smiles. “Here,” she says, grabbing a napkin and gently dabbing at the other’s face and Hinata turns bright red and Tenten realizes she could lean in further for a kiss right about now.

Literally the only reason she doesn’t is because Neji is burning a glare in the back of her head.

So Tenten waits until the next day, when she swings by where she knows Team 8 is practicing to grab Hinata for a quick chat. “Hinata,” she says easily, even though she knows the rest of the team is shamelessly eavesdropping. “I was wondering, would you go out with me? Like, on a date?”

She’s not nervous about it, because even if Hinata turns her down the girl will be  _real_  sweet about it, or at least, uh, she wasn’t nervous until Hinata stared at her like she was speaking in tongues. The other girl’s mouth opens and closes and Tenten coughs and then nudges her. “Hinata?”

Hinata squeaks and nods rapidly. “Yes,” she says immediately. “P-Please, I would… would love to!”

Tenten relaxes and gives her a grin. “Cool. Is dinner tonight fine? Nowhere fancy, I didn’t, um, want to make reservations until I knew if you liked me back.” She’s practical and also the sanest person on her team.

Hinata stares at Tenten. “I’ve liked you for one year, one month, and five days,” she says, simple as that, and Tenten finds it hard to breathe.

“Oh,” she says, clearing her throat. “Well. Um. Eight okay?”

She laughs quietly, eyes crinkling. “Yeah. Eight… Eight’s great.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble requests.


End file.
